Fighting Dirty
by waldork
Summary: Annabeth try's desperately to seduce Percy. Will he give in even though he knows he shouldn't? Of course he does. Lots of our favorite couple Percabeth!


**Fighting Dirty:**

Annabeth try's desperately to seduce Percy. Will he give in even though he knows he shouldn't? Of course he does.

**Percy POV**

There is something you may not know about Annabeth; she can be a very horny, dirty girl. Unlike it sounds its not really a good thing, I mean I certainly don't mind (I actually quite enjoy those times) but usually it's because something's wrong. Annabeth has two reactions to very emotional, horrible things and or high stress.

The first one is very common, her usual you could say, when something is upsetting her, she just shuts down, closes up, she blocks off everything but her books, her lists, her homework and most often her blueprints. It takes a talented person to get her to open up again, not to brag but I am pretty great at this. She just forces herself not to feel, a defense mechanism from years of hard times, betrayal, extremely sadness and stress, not to mention war.

But as time has gone on, she seems to have developed a new or alternative remedy for dealing with emotions that she can't handle, sex. I know sometimes wrong when, as soon as she see me, she try's to jump my bones, even if we are in the middle of, say, the supermarket (true story, by the way).

I can see why, it makes people feel good, well amazing actually, but after the sex-high wears off she is just as sad or upset as before, just with sex hair.

For example, two weeks ago when she had a meeting with one of her superiors and it 'ended badly'; she was on me like a fat kid on cake, hmmm now I want some cake. Anyway you get my point, so when she got home today from her high-stress, high-importance internship at one of the best architecture companies in the world, hey! Did I mention how proud I am of her? Well if I didn't, I am, not surprised, but very proud. What was I talking about? Oh yeah tonight, so when she came home at 11, came straight over to me, as I sat half listening to the game on the lumpy worn couch in my grungy, cheap apartment, and she, without saying a word, straddled me and started to kiss me like her life depended on it, I knew something was up.

The problem with her new tactic is that it is very hard to think with her grinding her hips against mine, her hand slipping under my shirt, exploring my muscles with her fingers, her sweet lips on mine and her tongue enjoying my mouth. My hands fumbled with her shirt till I managed to get off. As she raised her arms to allow her reveal, breaking our kiss for a moment, I managed to regain some coherent thoughts. Enough to gently push back from her gentle, soft, inviting lips and say breathlessly, "Annabeth, stop. What's wrong wise girl?"

"Gods! Nothing, Percy just kiss me, please! Make me feel better!" she leaned in desperately again but I pulled away, knowing if I let her kiss me I would be completely sucked in and this time probably not be able to pull myself out of her beautiful embrace. "What?" her smoky grey eyes pooled with hurt.

My heart shattered at that voice so small, so vulnerable. All I wanted to do is make that voice happy, make those eyes dance and brighten. I would do anything for her, anything to make her happy but we needed to talk. "Tell me what's wrong, please, sweetie?" I only never called her that when she sick, hurt, extremely tired or jealous; I knew she would never admit it to anyone, not even me, but she liked it when I called her that.

"Percy!" she whined, biting her soft pink lip.

"What's the matter?" I asked, and my breath caught as she ground herself playfully on my lap. She took advance, leaning in, licking and lightly nipping my ear lobe before moving down to my jaw. I groaned and she giggled before kissing me deeply, _gods help me!_ "Annabeth! We need to… I mean you need- please talk to me!" I said desperately, trying to retrieve my mind from the gutter.

"Talk? You want to talk? I never knew you liked dirty talk," she smirked, trailing her finger tips to the waist of my jeans and smoothly undid the button. "But I can try my best," she whispered low in my ear, I could feel her lemon and rose sent, I felt her warm breath on my neck, I shivered trying again to control my thoughts and body.

"Annabeth, I am serious!" but apparently she didn't believe me because she reached behind her unclasping her dark bra and drawing it swiftly away from her chest. I quietly inhaled, "that's not fair," I muttered.

She grinned, "you never said I couldn't fight dirty."

My response, you may ask? Well that's between me and her.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said sometime later, breathing heavily lying on her back as I played with her golden hair, twirling it around my fingers. She looks up at me grinning, "thanks for that."

"Anything to make you happy wise girl," I said softly kissing her temple.

She rolled my eyes but tried to hide her smile by biting her lip.

"So…" I trailed off not wanting to upset her again but she clearly needed to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Please leave it, Percy," she sighed, before turning on her side and snuggling next to me.

"Come on, why won't you talk to me?" I asked, I know it wasn't personal, she was just Annabeth but it still sort of hurt that she wouldn't confide in me.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she whispered into my chest. I frowned she wasn't even looking at me. "I may not be able to see you but I know you're pouting and giving me the hurt puppy-dog eyes and I am just saying that wouldn't work."

"Oh?" I said playfully, "Are you sure about that?" she nodded sleepily against me. "What if I do this?" I said and started to tickle her.

She squirmed and giggled, trying to push away from me but since I quite a bit stronger then her, though she always says that will never stop her, the struggle was useless.

"Percy! Stop! I swear to the gods if-"

I broke her off with a kiss, rapping my arms around her snuggly; I whispered in her ear, "you give up?" I kiss down her neck lazily.

"Never," she whispered back, grinning.

I sighed and kissed her hair, "I wish you would tell me what's wrong."

"My dad's in new York," she said after a pause. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "He's in New York and didn't tell me."

I frowned, "what do you mean? Why is he here?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me one of her signature 'I can not believe you don't get it' looks. "He is here with his class they are visiting historical sights. I saw him today in central park giving a lecture to about 25 bored looking high schoolers." Her voice was shaky and she seemed to be about to fall apart.

I, on the other hand, was still confused why was she so upset? "Um I am still er confused

…" I blushed and hoped she didn't get too annoyed that she would stop talking.

She sighed and gave me a sad smile, "Percy, I haven't seen my dad in months and he comes all the way across the country to my city and doesn't even bother to give me a call, don't you get it? He didn't want to see me." She turned on her other side away from me and grabbed my hand and pulled my arm so it was around her.

"He loves you Annabeth," I whispered quietly into her hair. "He is just to much of a chicken to face you after all that has happened. Anyone would be crazy not to love you, he is so lucky to have you as his daughter."

"You mean that?" she whispered cautiously.

"Of course," and I did.

She gave me a sleepy smile and kissed me sweetly, "I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too, wise girl."


End file.
